Total Drama Cruise
Welcome to my first Fan-Fiction comment on the page and tell me what you think Episode 1 somethings A-Mast Part 1 Chris: Welcome one and all to a glorious day at camp Wawanakwa where a group of teens will compete in challenges and this season we chose 20 players so here they are first up Alejandro (Alejandro walks down angry at Chris from season 3) Chris: Hey Alejandro how are... Alejandro: Shut it Chris you dont give a damn about us Chris: It's Like you know me (Laughs) (Beth comes in all happy) Beth: Hey Alejandro Alejandro: -_- Beth: Errr OK? Chris: Hi Beth hows it going Beth: Good, Good im so happy to be here for my new season im so very very very (Chris puts hand over her mouth) Heres Cody (Cody comes in looks at Beth and gives a jerkish smile Beth is very happy to see him) Beth:Hey Cody Cody:Hey Beth how are you Beth: Im good thanks for asking Chris:Courtney Courtney:Hi guys look you might as well give up coz I AM GONNA WIN (Beth glares at courtney) Chris:Duncan (Duncan enters) Duncan: Hey guys and Dog Courtney: Hmm what was that duncan the sound of you howling confused me Chris:(Laughs) Eva Eva:Hmph (Everyones Awkwardly silent) Chris: Erm OK Geoff (Geoff is seen dancing like crazy) Geoff:HEY GUYS YOU GUYS READY TO PARTY Courtney: How were on another season of his stupid show Chris: Hurtful Gwen:You mean like the way you got beaten up in Prison hehehe Chris:Yeah BTW thanks for being the ONLY one to visit me Gwen: Actually i was visiting Izz- Chris:HAROLD (Harold enters) Harold:Hi so yeah hey... Chris:Heather (Heather enters and pushes Harold) Heather:This is gonna be fun >:) Chris:OK so halfway up next Justin Justin: Alright everybody Beth:h-h-h-h-HIII JUSTIN (Cody is seen to be angry) Chris:Katie AND Sadie Katie:OMG Sadie were here Sadie:Yeah whatever (Everyone Gasps) Sadie:What im not friends with her anymore (Everyone Gasps AGAIN) Chris:WOAH LeShawna (Leshawna enters) Leshawna:Hey Yall your looking at the new champion Chris:Lindsay Lindsay:Hiiii Beth Beth:Hey Lindsay Chris:Noah Noah:So were in another season of supremely Nice challenges Chris:Yep Pretty much OWEN Owen:Whoa-hoo Season.....Something i dont know what it is i lost count Lindsay: Me Too Heather,Courtney and Eva:Shocker Chris:Sierra Sierra:OMG HIIIIIIII COOOODDDDDYYYY Cody:(To beth) Were just friends Beth:I know Chris:Trent Trent: Hey everyone nice to be here (Another Awkward moment) Chris:OK and FINALLY TYLER Tyler:Hey guys lets ROCK this comepetition to the EXTREME Courtney:Please were on the island it wont be that extreme Chris:Who said anythng about the island Duncan:Wait what Chris:This season were going round the world Alejandro:Again?? Chris:Yep but this time ON A BOAT Everyone:HUH? Chris:For not 1 not 2 but $5 Million Dollars Everyone:WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Chris:And well tel you who will ride the waves to victory and who will end up in davey jones's locker on TOTAL--DRAMA--CRUISE TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE (On the boat) Trent:So this season were on this boat Chris:Yep its a lot nicer than usual Cody:Well yeah we got that Eva:So why is it nicer Chris:Well HERE its nicer on the other side its disturbing Owen:So this s the winners area Chris:Yep and right over theres the janitor conffesional better than an outhouse by a lot Duncan:(in confessional) Not really that better it still stinks Lindsay:(In confessional) I cant beleive im on a cruise with TYLER Chris:OK competitors time to put you into teams Gwen:Wait i thought we would race to choose them like in season 3 Chris: Nope but i do have 4 team leaders Harold: 4 Teams!! Chris: Yep so team leaders are Alejandro Alejandro:Yes Chris:Beth Beth:EEEEEEE Chris:Cody Cody:Wait what im not on the same team as Beth? Chris:Nope AND Courtney Courtney:(Smiles) Cody:(In confessional) if you havent guessed i like Beth theres just something about her Chris:OK on team Courtney is DUNCAN Courtney:WHAT Duncan:GRRR Fine i wont talk to her though Chris:hehe Eva join team Cody Cody:er hey eva Eva:Shut it pipsqueak Chris:Geoff join team Beth Geoff:Awesome Beth:YAY were on the same team Chris:And Gwen join team Alejandro Gwen:meh Chris:Also joinng team Alejandro is Harold Gwen:Awesome we now got smarts Chris:Heather join team Beth Beth:You gave us her? Heather:HEY Chris:Justin your on team Cody Cody:Grr Chris:And Katie your on Team Courtney Katie:(In confessional) Im happy not be on the same team as sadie for once during a week of fighting over Trent,Justin and Alejandro our friendship went to the end and HIT IT HARD Chris:Leshawna welcome to team Courtney LeShawna:Need i be in this team i think not Duncan:OK then if we lose we blame you LeShawna:Grr Chris:Lindsay join team Cody Lindsay:Why cant i join team tyler? Cody:Coz hes not a team leader? Lindsay:OH......OK Chris:Noah join team Beth Noah:Sure ill go ahead and do that Cody:(In confessional)Hello link to beth Chris:OWEN join team Alejandro Owen:AWESOME IM ON THE SAME TEAM AS AL Alejandro:great Chris:Sadie also join team Alejandro Sadie:KK Chris:Sierra Team Beth Sierra:Im not on the same team as Cody? Beth:it will be ok Chris:Trent on team Cody Trent:Sure Chris:And Tyler Team Courtney Tyler:(In confessional)I hate having the last name in alphabetical order Chris:OK now on with the challenge in your teams you have to climb up the mast and grab a flag and climb back down Duncan:WAY TOO EASY Chris:It would be on a pirate ship but not on a cruise ship Noah:Thats true theres nothing to hold onto Chris:OK so players its all about teamwork so GO Lindsay:OK team we need to work well you guys see anything we can use Eva:What bout the nets and these glue blobs Trent:Err Eva do blobs move? (Blobs start attacking team Cody) Beth:OK so to get up there we need ability geoff and heather get the blankets ive got a plan Heather:(In confessional)Beth with a plan.....SAVE ME NOW Harold:OK how we gonna get up there Owen:Aww MAN my stomach full of air Gwen:GOT IT Courtney:Leshawna grab the rope katie get those rocks over there Duncan:What you up to courtney? Tyler:Yeah Chris:What is team Alejandros idea,Will team Beths plan work,Will Team Cody survive the killer blobs or as we call them remote control snowballs and What is courtneys idea find out all of it in the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE Episode 2 Somethings A-Mast Part 2 Chris:Previously on Total Drama Cruise 20 teens came back for a new season cody confessed love to beth in the confessional and courtney and duncan started off as rivals yet again 4 teams were made and were about to get there team names from a mast lets see who will do it in total drama CRUISE Alejandro:Owen get on the floor Owen:Err OK Gwen:Just do it Owen Owen:OK OK But i gotta burp first Alejandro:Hold it in dude Beth:OK Sierra,Noah and i will hold out the blankets like a trampoline whilst Heather and geoff jump um and down to get the flag Noah:(Confessional) erm......What? Category:Fanfiction